powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Lumi Faraday
Will be getting around to cleaning up, finishing off, and adding new information to page shortly. 28/09/18 Lumi Charlotte Faraday is a psychic who has removed her limits, and one of the most powerful psychics alive- an Awakaned. She's the first Chancellor and creator of the Farada; a large island chain and island nation she created to give psionics a place to thrive. She lives a pretty care free life, doing what she wants when she wants, and teaches at the Psychic School. Appearance Lumi Faraday is average in height. She sports blonde hair, which she in twin tails. Her most striking feature however is her eyes. Everybody who has ever met her has always remembered or mentions her striking purple eyes. Having lived in England and France for equal parts of her life, she's developed a French accent on top of her English, and uses some French words in her speech. Lumi has a great variety of purple, white, and black skirts, tops, and sporty clothing, Her appearance definitely doesn't match up with the responsibility and position she has, even when she has to go to important meetings, she goes dressed like normal. Personality Lumi is a hyperthymic, cheerful individual, with a “my pace” attitude and very boastful, she can be bossy, hyperactive, chaotic, and especially random. She can be very impulsive, restless/hyperactive, gets bored with things relatively quickly, can be quick to interrupt, and be impatient, and she can act borderline insane at times, doing or threatening to do things that could cause huge damage, especially in fights. This hasn't effected her intellect, planning ability or capabilities in any way, but does affect her everyday life. She's always doing something random most of the time, or just chilling out in front of the TV. She does what she wants to and when she wants to, and the world be damned if anyone tries to stop her (unless it’s Eadda). When she starts getting bored, she becomes difficult to handle; actively seeking opposition to fight or starts doing random, dangerous activities to amuse herself, generally at the expense of those closest to her. Lumi always likes to look on the bright side of life, endure the worst and enjoy the rest; she feels that if you don't, then you're taking away from the one life you have. She was never originally the studious type, preferring sports and dance over a book any day. However, events made her change and she now possesses a brilliant intelligence that shines over nearly all others. When all words fail, Lumi isn't afraid to fight, and in fact, Lumi loves to fight, and sometimes starts off negotiations with fighting. It can be both a blessing and curse. Lumi loves attention, hence why she became an idol on stage. She craves the fun and thrill of performing in front of so many people as much as she does the fun and thrill of the fight. She loves freedom as well. If anyone or anything tries to restrict her, she'll likely get irritated. Lumi never takes anything seriously, especially not fights or things that are meant to be taken seriously. She brings her random nature into everything with her, and generally smiles or laughs in any situation. Lumi though, is no killer, and will do everything she can to defeat her enemies without killing them. Lumi is the type of person who will stand up for what is right, and can be an incredible driving force for everyone around her. She’s strong and stubborn, enough to call world leaders, powerful individuals, and great scientific minds idiots to their faces. But if the right path means breaking the law, Lumi will, and she isn't afraid to, but she’s equally willing to beg for forgiveness afterwards. Lumi is also proud of her appearance, and while she doesn't flaunt it, she will accept all compliments with a very haughty smile. On a side note, Lumi has a borderline obsession with strawberries- Strawberry milkshake, strawberry cheesecake, strawberries, strawberry juice. “Is it strawberry flavoured? No? Too bad, I never liked it anyway, sorry.” A word of warning though... don’t go stealing the strawberry off of her cakes; the last time somebody did, they were rushed to A&E. Due to the level of her psionic power and mental capability, the sheer volume of knowledge she has and her awareness of her surroundings can lead to a great boredom at times. She simultaneously struggles with a solipsistic view. She struggles to trust that the reality around her is real after all her ordeals. This was compounded after her awakening, when the lines between truth and thoughts, fantasy and reality, were blurred even more. This view and her boredom eventually lead to a madness. When her madness grows too great, not often maybe, a couple of times a year, but when it happens, it drives her into a deep craze. In order to counter this, Lumi started to enter into deep meditations, which can last for up to two months at a time. Eadda worries though, because it makes Lumi vulnerable. On a final note, she comes across as in control all the time, and you'll find she's usually at least a few steps ahead of you at all times. It's impossible to say how far ahead she's planned, and how extensive those plans are, not until you stand defeated before her, and the realisation she out-planned you at every step and possible steps you could take. Background [ CURRENTLY UNDER REWORK - PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY, THANK YOU! :D ] Powers Lumi is an awakened psychic- a psychic who has removed their limits and gained power, capability, and potential way beyond what's "normally" possible. Normally, a psychic a full power can only warp reality through manipulating the the laws of physics and the laws of psionics, at a scale of that between 500-750 AU (depending on the psychic's mind). This is known as the "Trengove Limit" of psionics. But after removing that limit, Lumi's power has grown beyond belief, as the power of all awakened. Lumi is an EX Category psychic, meaning the scope of her power has evolved to a raw power scale of entire galaxy clusters, roughly 800 Galaxies worth of mass-pulling power in "resting" state. In addition to this, both her intellect and physical and psionic strength can increase and grow continuously without hitting any limit. Her specific techniques and powers outside of Psionic Manipulation and Physics Manipulation are explored below: 'Psionic Aura' While not a technique specific to Lumi, it's something that can only be achieved by S+ and higher classifications of psychic. It's an aura which can be called to surround the body, not only providing extra, and potent defence from psychic powers, but is also a place where physics and physical laws break down and cease to exist, giving her complete immunity to physical laws and physics, and ease in infringing the physics of everything around her. 'Martial Arts & Dancing' From a very young age, Lumi has been learning both martial arts and dancing. From classic techniques and styles to modern, she has astounding skill in them. She has come to have phenomenal control over her body, and its movements. She fuses martial arts together with dance to form the basis of her fighting. Despite the delicate, complex and engaging performances she can put on both on stage and in battle, her she centralises it all around hand-to-hand combat, as that’s what she knows best, even with her level of psionic power. *Performance Art Intuition *Superhuman Dancing *Combat Specialist *Flawless Coordination 'Movement and Teleportation' Lumi loves all of psionics and all of her power, but above all else, Lumi really loves powers and abilities that handle and deal with movement and teleportation, to that point she's mastered them. Examples of this extremely capability with movement and teleportation powers/techniques are as follows: *Dimensional Travel *Domain Traveling *Perfectly Efficient Movement *Flawless Coordination *Instant Transmission *Location Displacement *Motion Manipulation **Motion Paradox *Speed Combat *Subspace Travel *Teleport Dash *Teleportation *Teleportation Combat *Teleportation Manipulation *Unrestricted Movement *Warping Speed *And so on... 'Close Combat Fighting Style: Five-Layered Fists' The "Five-Layered Fists" psychic combat fighting style, a style of psychic combat which she developed herself. This fighting style is a "psionic martial art", as Lumi puts it. It involves getting close to your opponents giving them next to no reaction time, and using hand-to-hand attacks to deliver psionic attacks. When she's close, she'll begin to attack- each punch, chop, kick, grab and touch empowered with telekinesis, and delivering simultaneous blows of psychic energy, telekinetic force, a mix of physical energies, and spiritual energy, hitting her opponent mentally, physically, and spiritually all at the same time. The melee attacks of this style are like focus points though which she unleashes huge energy attacks directly at the opponent, in either a cutting or blunt style. Direct contact attacks like this are also the hardest to counter, as it leaves the opponent with the smallest possible reaction time. The same energies can be used as instantaneous defence from attacks, and to break through the defences of her opponents. With this style though, she also uses her other techniques and movement skills to create a fighting style that's really hard to stand up against and follow. While fighting, she'll also be throwing telepathic attacks and illusions at her opponent, as well as reality warping techniques, for a fighting style that hits you on five fronts. To summarise, Five-Layered Fists is... * Melee combat empowered by telekinesis a the main delivery of the assault, and to provide a level of assault by itself. * Melee combat infused with physical, psionic, and spiritual energies/forces to assault to opponent on three more levels, and provide defences. * Melee combat used with telepathic assaults and illusions to provide another layer of assault. * Melee combat used with reality warping techniques to provide another layer of assault, while also providing another layer of defence. * Melee combat used with Instinctive Certainty, and other movement techniques, to provide incredible evasion options and technique speed. Lumi can amp up the speed and power of this technique as required against opponents. To Lumi, this fighting style is fun to use, and it was all inspired from one statement: 'Nigh-Light/Light Speed Motion Inducement' When forced for some reason into a ranged confrontation against an energy that exists within the laws of physics, or sometimes just to show off, she'll use a technique that allows her to instantly induce a near to, or at light speed motion in an object, while simultaneously moving matter out the way between the projectile and it's target. This technique is devastatingly powerful, allowing her to turn paperclips into nuclear bombs/projectiles with sixty seven times the energy of the hiroshima bomb. WIP 'Meditation' Because of the intense boredom her power can push her into, Lumi devised a way to enter into a deep meditative state. It's a far, far more advanced version of the unconscious mobility, and the normal spiritual meditation she does from time to time. She developed it after the first time she went into madness because of her boredom. This extreme form of meditation takes her away from, and makes her ignorant of the world around her. It can last anything from four hours to two months. Which is why she built such a solid infrastructure and series of systems around her for Farada. 'Illumis' Lumi has so called "Illumis", or "Illusionary Lumis", spread around the globe. It's unclear how many there are, but they are living illusions that act as a first line of defence in case something happens while Lumi is meditating. The Illumis act out their own lives- each with their own personalities and appearances, and are independent of Lumi's influence until the psychic program within them is triggered. They are not as powerful as Lumi however. 'Further Powers' *'Charge-up Teleportation': This allows her to charge an attack in the instant of teleportation. No matter how long an attack would take to charge or construct normally, via this technique, she can have it instantly complete and ready to go on "reappearing". If she's already part of the way through charging or constructing an attack, she can use this to finish it off. *'Delusional Phaneron': Through unnoticeable, subtle, yet powerful psionic suggestion, she can get you to unknowingly/subconsciously alter your own perceptions through your beliefs that what you're doing and experiencing is real, even though it's an illusionary reality fueled and lead by your own desires and thoughts. After she's triggered the conditions, she no longer fuels or controls it, it's all on you. This ability causes you alter your own perceptions, experiences, etc, of reality completely by the simple fact you buy into your own beliefs and illusions, to the point the illusionary reality you wilfully and unknowingly trap yourself is completely indistinguishable from true reality. **As Lumi says "the most unbreakable illusion is the one you trick yourself into believing."Lumi suggests you into this state, then everything after that is on you. Every environment, every event, every person, every movement- everything that occurs after the point this ability begins is completely generated and fuelled by the individual trapped within it. *'Instinctive Certainty': A very high level technique of psychics. After training her information gaining powers and body to their limits, Lumi gained an instinctive certainty of the world around. This isn’t like knowledge gaining, or precognition, e.t.c.. It’s an instinctive certainty and clarity about the things around you, things that are happening, will happen, and that have happened, things you need to know. It’s a “gut feeling”- an instinct that’s always right, and can’t be meddled with, can’t be tricked, and functions with perfect accuracy and astounding detail. 'Conceptual Psionics, Base' By learning to utilise "conceptual psionics", Lumi has become the 3rd most powerful psychic in her universe. Conceptual psionics is more bizarre and more powerful than any type of psionics described before. *'Conceptual Damage' *'Conceptual Resistance' Techniques *'Psychonova': When talking techniques, the most important technique of Lumi's to know about is the "Psychonova". The psychonova is a technique that one can only pull off after achieving a psychic classification of "EX1". By using an unfathomable amount of psychic phenomenon, and cramming it into single point, she completely breaks down laws, boundaries, concepts, etc at the "psionic singularity" type feature at the heart of the psychonova. It can erase anything at a conceptual level. Almost literally anything. But only a single thing. This move uses a lot of energy, so is not very "spammable". **When erased by this move, you and the very concept of you will cease to exist from that moment on. You will be remembered, and what you did will still remain intact at a causal level. However, the concept of you no longer exists. You cannot be resurrected at any point in time after the psychonova, nobody can ever reference or act upon your existence, memories and details of your life become dreams, and feel unreal despite existing. **'Ultimate Psychonova': The ultimate version of the psychonova, when used, it's guaranteed to knock Lumi out afterwards, as it uses so much energy, and creates to much strain. However, it functions at a causal level, meaning it's impossible to avoid unless you're able to actively manipulate or avoid cause and effect. When it hits you, it will do more than erase you at a conceptual level, it will remove you from causality, meaning the very timeline you existed on will completely change immediate, as you no longer even exist as an idea or memory. Psychonovic Form Arguable Lumi's ultimate technique, period. Generating a psychonova within her own being to fuel herself with and ever "detonating" psychonova, she attains insane power and capability far above her normal weight class. It allows her to erase concepts freely, and to an extent manipulate some concepts freely. She was also able to reverse cause and effect. However, Lumi's powers and abilities in this form aren't well documented, as she has only ever used it once for a very brief period. One thing if for certain however, she cannot remain in this form for long, as the psychonova fuelling it eats away at her. In this form, Lumi gains an enormous resistance to concepts and conceptual powers/abilities, to the point she can practically ignore them entirely, granting her a nigh-freedom from everything. Quotes Incidents of Randomness Lumi is well known among those closest to her for her random behavior at times. These incidents of randomness vary in scale and danger, but Eadda has kept a titled record of each one. Some of the more prominent examples are: *'"Strawberries for Everyone"' - Lumi once changed the entire school meal menu at the Psychic School to nothing but strawberry-based dishes for a week. Lumi claimed by doing this, the budget allowed her to import way more strawberries than usual. Only Lumi and a handful of others enjoyed it, everybody else was sick of strawberries by the end of the week. *'"Dolphin Idol" '- Lumi once transferred into her own school, the Psychic School, as a student, just so she could enjoy the life of a school idol. The plan almost backfired when some students came close to finding out after Mai hinted at this fact a month later. Lumi gathered all these students at the main beach of the islands, and "revealed" herself to be a dolphin with psychic powers, transformed into a dolphin, and few away into the moon light after a last, emotional squeek. Everybody was left both baffled and upset. *'"Secret Ambassador"' - Lumi once pretended to be the "secret interplanetary ambassador of the antarctic". Donning a secret service get-up, and wielding an inflatable penguin as a sword, she attacked random people around the island. *'"One-day IMAX"' - When a film Lumi really wanted to watch came out, she turned the day into a bank holiday, built an IMAX cinema in the first, large enough space she found. She locked the doors, and invited nobody to watch it with her. Nobody was too concerned, as they got a holiday out of it. The IMAX was gone the next day. *'"Desk Fury" '- When one of Lumi's post-graduate students tried to flirt with her, she got so annoyed she chased him, and his friends who were their at the time, around the islands for the entire day, with her desk. *'"The Day Everybody Forgot"' - During an assembly for the induction of a new year of first years, Lumi ended her speech by immediately putting everybody into cutesy animal mascot costumes, and told them to show their seniors who's boss. By the end of the day, it had gotten so out of hand that damage was all over the island, and everyone was left injured and emotionally scared. On reflection after she calmed down, she thought it was actually a terrible idea, and erased everyone's memories of it, erased all records of it (other than Eadda's), and fixed everybody and the island up. It came to be known as "The Day Everybody Forgot". Trivia *She created the Psychic School Islands with her own power, as to not incur any construction costs. *Lumi is a complicated character in regards to her relation to the rest of the world. She doesn't keep anything hidden from people, yet there's a lot of mystery surrounding Lumi; her power, her dreams, her reasons, the world knows nothing of her despite how open she is. *Lumi means "Snow" in Finnish. Her father is English and her mother is French, but her mother's mother, grandmother, is Finnish, and this is where the idea for the name came from, as it was snowing when Lumi was born. *And I want to give a big thank you to Imouto-tan and NicWynter! *Image is a commissioned original image of Lumi. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Property of Holokami